Love always comes back
by Fansonic
Summary: Mephiles meets a girl who cares about him, but when mephiles leaves The girl Violet, hopes he would return. 10 years later mephles realizes she was the only one who cared about him and comes back. But Violets dad wont allow them to be together.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

My Name is Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark, my story begins a long time ago...

I was horribly injured, but I didn't seem to care. I was panting terribly, but I knew that there is nothing that could end my life, or so I thought. I had stumbled upon a forest with trees filled with leaves that were being shook by the wind. I found a nice bush to rest on and started to drift to sleep. About an hour later, I sensed someone was coming. I opened my eyes and saw a little girl hedgehog ,she looked at me with sad brown eyes. The little hedgehog girl had long black hair, she was wearing a dress that seemed to be expensive and she also had a little case with her. She just stared at me, and I stared back, glaring at her like I was telling her to leave. She then grew a smile and ran to my side, "Hi! My name is Violet! I'm 5 years old and know how to draw and play the flute! What's your name!"she said in a happy voice. "I'm Mephiles the Dark, now run along and leave me alone." I said in a viscous voice. She Gasped."Mephiwes, looks like your hurt." She said in a worried tone. "So? I'll be okay, now leave..." She Knelt down and opened her case and took out First Aid Tape. She then put some on me without me hesitating."There!" She yelled."Mephiwes all better!" It didn't really cured my wounds but somehow the pain went away...and I wasn't fully healed yet and wanted to rest a little bit more,so I ignored the little girl ,Violet, and tried to rest a few more moments before anyone who knew who I was notices'.The girl didn't go away though, instead she came with me and wanted to sleep with me..."Mephiwes" She said in a sad voice."Are we fwiends?" I turned to her and knew she was serious."I don't know...". I didn't mind having her sleep with me, but something bothers me. Where did she come from? I looked up and saw a gigantic castle. Now how could I have missed that! I bet that her parents are looking for her. Pshh I didn't care and I went back to sleep with this little hedgehog with me...

Meanwhile,inside the castle,"Where's my daughter!" yelled the king."Sir,we looked everywhere in the castle"said a soldier."Maybe she's behind the castle again"suggested the queen. The King then yelled,"She knows better than going outside unsupervised!". "Should I go and get her sir?" Said the soldier. "No, I'll go get her myself,she needs a good punishment."

Later,I heard someone coming,and noticed Violet was still here,still sleeping. I turned to see a man with a crown on his head who stared at me all shocked. He knows who I am..."No.." he whispered. Soldiers came and most of them dropped their weapons and the rest stood their grounds."Mephiles" The man who I thought was probably the king of this place said. I turned to him and said"How do you know my name?" He replied "Everyone knows who you are,The demon hedgehog, who kills for a living, if you die there would be no darkness and no darkness means no light, which would leave to world destruction,but that's not the problem I want my daughter..." I turned to Violet,who seemed to be waking up, and carried her in my arms,"You mean this girl?" I glared at him."Don't you dare Touch my daughter!" He yelled."Fine you can have her I don't want anything to do with her." I put Violet down and she was half awake now. She saw her Father and she held to my leg. "VIOLET!" Her dad yelled in fury."You Know Your NOT supposed to Go outside by yourself!" She stared at him,frightened,and hung to my leg even tighter."Daddy won't let me have any friends...Mephiles is My Friend right Mepiles!" she asked my with watery eyes."Uh..." Am I really this girls "friend"? I didn't know,Wait what was I thinking? I am nobody's friend...Before I could answer two soldiers came and took her of my leg. She started to Cry and Shout. Huh I never knew that someone would care for me that much...Oh well probably when she's older she'll fear me like all the rest...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captured

Once they had Violet I started to walkaway, until one soldier stabbed me on my shoulder. I fell on the ground gushing out blood and was about to faint. Then, the King came and bent over until we were face to face. "Don't take this the wrong way,but don't you know how rare it is seeing The God of Darkness himself!" He told me with a smirk. All I could do was glare at him until I fainted. The last thing I heard was his laugh and Violet screaming my name...

When I woke up I was in a dark Metal room,my wrists was chained to the wall."Dammit" I told my self. I felt the wall to see if I could brake through ,but it turns out I was underground. The least I could do was at least rest..

Mean while somewhere around the top of the castle,Violet, was still awake in her room. She got off her bed and took a blanket, a pillow and a flashlight with her and went down many stairs, until she got to the dungeon. She opened the door and got the keys that was on the wall. She walked by prisoners until she reached a large metal door and took one of the keys and unlocked the door. When she opened it light gleamed on me and I tried opening my eyes.

"Mephiwes!" Violet yelled.

"What are you doing here Violet? You know your dad is going to get mad at you." I warned her. She got closer with the flashlight in a hand and the pillow and blanket in the other.

"Ya I know, but I was wondering if you were getting cold in here so I bought you a blanket and a pillow."

She told me with a tired voice. I glared at her and said "I don't need those I'm okay here."

She came closer and put the pillow on the corner of the room.

She grabbed my hand and tried pushing me to the pillow."She's not that Strong"

I thought to myself, and crawled to the pillow like she wanted me to.

She leaped into my arms and gave me a hug, I tried to push her away, but then I guess she suffers enough living with that horrible excuse for a Father, So once again I let the little girl sleep with me again.

In the Morning, the door opened and saw the king again..."What are you doing with my Daughter? AGAIN!" He roared. I stood up and said to him."Look, your daughter came her on her own ,I didn't do anything"

Violet woke up and was shacking when she saw her father. I looked at her and pushed her gently forward to her father."Look, you see? She's not hurt or anything, now take her and make sure I don't see her again."

I wasn't sure if Violet heard me or not but once again she hung to my leg."Violet I'm only saying this once and once only, Come here Now." The king ordered.

Violet took a step forward, and paused. The King took a step forward and slapped violet across the face.

I wasn't sure what I was doing, but at that exact moment aura came to my fist and I punched the king as hard as I can.

The King flew out of the room and guards came out helping the king get up "GET HIM! I WANT HIM KILLED!"

The king roared in fury. "But sir you and I both know what would happen if that would happen" a guard said in a worried tone.

"NO EXCUSES! I WANT HIM DEAD!" the king had said, started to get really pissed. I knew this was my chance to escape, so I made my self surrounded with dark aura broke the chains and pushed my way through the guards, the castle, and the forest.

Finally, I was alone, but I couldn't help but think about that little girl hedgehog Violet...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fire

I climbed my way to a little hill to see the castle one last time..eh and probably curse the castle for a

year or two..But before I could even do that I noticed something "Smoke?"I had saw smoke behind the castle, I thought it was no harm so I decided to leave.

Once I turned my back I heard a very loud explosion. I quickly turned and saw that the castle was covered in flames.

I grew a smirk thinking that everyone died in the explosion but then a thought occurred to me whatever happened to Violet? Thinking that she probably died in the explosion gave me a worried feeling,so I ran back to the castle.

I was hiding under some bushes and saw a lot of people whom seemed to be from the castle. I didn't see Violet anywhere. I was sure that she got out of the castle,but just to make sure I wondered around the burning castle.

Once I finished looking around, I still couldn't see her. Then I saw the Queen ran right passed me, and I decided to follow her, surely she would be worried about her own daughter.

The Queen ran to the King "I can't find Violet anywhere!" The Queen yelled."What!

She's probably behind the castle ag-"

"No She's Not! I already checked!

She's probably still in the castle!" The Queen interrupted and had started to cry.

I was shocked, Nobody went to save her?

I don't think that she even deserves to die and I

got out of the bushes. The King turned and to see that I was hiding

in the bushes "You! Your the one who caused this fire! Aren't you?"and pointed his finger at me.

I pushed away his finger and said "I didn't cause the Fire!"

The King stared at me and continued to talk

"Your the one who caused the Castle to explode! Your the one to blame for

the possibility that my daughter is dead!" I stared at him and

looked up at the burning castle. I tried to sense if anyone was still in there, and there was, Violet was still in the castle but not harmed.

I turned to the King and said "I'll go get your daughter"

The King just stared at me while I walked toward the castle, I didn't look back and stood at the front of the burning castle and charged through the door.

Inside had flames everywhere it was like hell! I looked around and tried to sense if

Violet was still okay. She was and I headed to where she was, dodging fire flames as I ran. I was in the room where Violet was "VIOLET!" I yelled while looking around. I looked

everywhere but no Violet "VIOLET!" I yelled once more. Then I heard a

voice coming from the closet "Mephiles?" It was Violet! I headed towards the

closet door and found Violet sitting there with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Violet I'll get you out of here" I told her and carried her in my arms."Wait, Mephiwes my Case.." She cried out.

"What Case!" I asked her, and I remembered what case she was talking about."Dammit" I told my self and looked around for the case. Violet pointed at the side of a bed and I saw the case, but before I could

grab it the hole castle started to shake. I grabbed the case and looked out the

door of the room and saw another big explosion coming.

I tried looking got another

exit, but the only exit was the giant window. I held Violet close and ran to the window right before

the explosion got us. We flew out of the window and landed on broken glass, and Violet was unharmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: To my Readers... Hi!~Remember if you don't have an account here you could still review/comment on this. Tell me if there is anything I need to improve on :) Any Questions just tell me in a review/comment **

**p.s. Mephiles is supposed to be out of character a lil'bit **

p.s.s. This story was based on one of my dreams (no more root beer and cookies for me before bedtime!~)

Chapter 4: The Promise

Once we landed on the ground, I looked at Violet to see if she was okay, luckily she was. I turned to see everyone staring at me, like if what I did was..Wrong. Then

I saw the Queen run towards

me and said "Thank you, Mephiles" and took Violet away from

me and smiled at me,

while the King made his way through the crowd and glared at me."Leave" He told me in a

cold voice. I didn't say anything, just glared at him back and started to

walk away to the sunset.

But before I could even get out of the castle grounds,Violet leaped out of her mothers

arms and ran after me. "Mephiles!" She Cried out, I was tempted to look back to see Violet one last time but couldn't."Mephiles,When are You coming back?" She whimpered.

I Stopped to listen if she was going to

say anything else."Promise your coming back, PROMISE!" I turned a little and in a

silent voice I said to her "Promise..." And with that I left...

A Few weeks has passed and I still couldn't keep of my mind off of

Violet I even Ambushed a Village just to take my mind off of her...I Kept thinking to my self

"_Do I really care about her? I mean, I saved her life! _

_I'm known for killing and bringing pain_

_to others but why not her?And am I really going to go _

_back for her?" _

All these Questions in my head Just irritates me,

I didn't know what to do and these feelings I feel every time I think about her..She's Just 5

..I've killed Children younger than that, Even newborns!

I didn't know what to do, there was something about her that held me back from killing her,

but what was it? Maybe I'm, just losing my Touch, No that couldn't be I'm made of pure Evil But why Couldn't I Kill Her!

I was confused,Angry and another feeling I've never Felt Before.

Could it be..No it couldn't.

I wondered into another Village and as always people panicked, fearing my presence as a Destroyed anything that came in my way.

As I was destroying the village I saw a girl about Violets age who looked a lot like her, I thought that if I could kill this girl, I could kill Violet as well.

I grabbed the girl while she Squirmed in my hand."Ya know I know a girl who looks just like you" I told her in a sly voice I looked at her and noticed she was freaking out and continued with my sentence " I didn't kill her though" I said."So your letting me live?" she said hopefully. I looked straight into her eyes and said.."No." and Choked her to death and continued to bring pain and death to others.

Once I was done destroying the Village I thought about Violet..again..

I thought what if I actually did kill Violet? And a weird feeling came to my stomach..

What was going on?

And will I keep her promise?


End file.
